


lookin' forward

by soliloquising



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stream of Consciousness, small mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliloquising/pseuds/soliloquising
Summary: Banri had been longing for it, ever since he could remember. He had been longing for him. Even if he didn’t know it back then.Now he couldn’t imagine his life without Juza Hyodo around.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	lookin' forward

**Author's Note:**

> i have to wake up in a couple hours so of course i decided to write these two being soft instead of sleeping  
> also i wanted to experiment with a kinda different style and this was the result so uhhh hope you enjoy~  
> \--  
> a huuuge thanks to Elena for proofreading this, Elena i owe you my life

Banri had been longing for it, ever since he could remember. He had been longing for _him_. Even if he didn’t know it back then.

It was what kept him going forward. What kept him going despite every day being more suffocating than the one before. 

_Maybe, one day, someone outside of this small world will come to beat me._

It would have been a stupid thing to wish for, had he been anyone else. But that small hope meant everything to him. It was the one thing that kept him going.

The only thing he had to do was to keep going until that day came, right?

Shouldn’t be that hard.

But the waiting game had been one of the hardest things he had ever been through. Harder than any challenge school could give him, harder than any fight he got into before meeting him. It pitted Banri against the world, a world that seemed dead-set on sucking the life out of him.

That day never came. 

Instead, and being true to his character, Banri jumped to it instead. And what he assumed was going to be another easy win turned into more than he could have ever imagined.

Not that he understood at that time.

He had waited for someone to beat him for so long, it almost didn’t make sense for him to not know how to react when it finally happened.

It took him an embarrassing amount of time to understand what happened.

To understand that his wish came true.

To understand that he wanted more than just being beaten.

The guy didn’t seem to have any interest in him. None at all. That was almost worse than not having his wish come true.

But something did change, that was enough to make it all worth it. For the first time in years, he could feel a fire reigniting inside his chest.

There was no way he could have ever guessed how hot that fire would burn, how much it would grow. How much this one defeat would change his life in the long run.

Now he couldn’t imagine his life without Juza Hyodo around.

Hyodo, the same Hyodo who beat his ass. The one who made him realize just how much he was lacking in the passion department.

The same Hyodo who made him care about something for the first time in his life, who made him passionate when all he had known was apathy.

The same Hyodo that helped him feel the genuine joy of succeeding at something he had invested himself into for the first time in his life.

The man he had been living with for over ten years now. 

Banri couldn’t remember the last time he went to bed without somehow feeling his presence around.

No, that was a lie, he did remember. 

He remembered how hard it was for him to fall asleep that night, their shared room too silent without the sound of the other’s snores. It was unsettling.

But that wasn’t nearly as unsettling as how cold their shared bed felt. Why did they get a bed so big? Sure, they were both big dudes, it was likely they would use up more space than the average person. But Banri couldn’t sleep if he didn’t latch onto something. And for the past couple years, that something had been his boyfriend, Juza Hyodo.

He complained about the bed once Juza came back home.

 _Home_. 

Moving in together hadn’t been that big of a step. They had been living together since high school.

Their apartment was nothing special, either.

It was Juza’s presence that made it a home. 

And Banri knew that no matter where they lived, as long as Juza was by his side, he would feel at home.

They had come a long way since they were forced to be roommates. Juza was now a constant in his life, one he would never give up.

Juza Hyodo was not only the man he acted on stage with, or a rival he wanted to defeat. That first fight, the taste of defeat he had been wishing for, changed his life for the better. 

Seventeen-year-old Banri would probably scoff at him. He wasn’t sure at what exactly, but he would have scoffed.

Maybe it would be at the fact that he had settled down.

Maybe at him being content without seeking for a thrill.

Maybe because he was dating _Hyodo_ , out of everyone he knew.

But seventeen-year-old Banri had never known a happiness like this. Now he knew.

He knew that nothing his past self could have done would bring him emotions as intense as the ones he felt on stage, much less the ones he felt next to Juza.

He knew that he had never been as eager to start each new day and to keep on living as he was now.

He knew that the most happiness he felt was in the small, domestic, seemingly unimportant moments.

That staying up past two in the morning with a bottle of wine, singing along to old, cheesy musicals, and cuddling his boyfriend under a fluffy blanket was way more fulfilling than any victory he ever achieved. 

That he could be himself, no pretenses or hiding, just enjoying himself and loving with every part of his being.

He knew that he was living his best life, next to the man he loved.

He knew that none of this would be possible if it weren’t for Juza Hyodo.

It was all Hyodo’s fault. And he was going to have to take responsibility for it. 

His right hand toyed with the small velvet box sitting in his pocket.

Banri wouldn’t have it any other way. He wanted to have him by his side for the rest of their lives.

* * *

“Oi, don’t go spacin’ out on me right now, please.” Juza was no longer kneeling in front of him. A frown starting to make its way upon his face.

There was no way in hell he was going to let Juza know about all the sappy shit going through his mind though.

“Juza, you ass.” His words were barely a whisper. He knew that if he said anything else, he wouldn’t be able to make it without crying. Or laughing. Maybe both.

“S’okay if you-”

Before he could finish that train of thought, Banri shoved at his shoulder with no force and took the box out of his pocket. 

“You beat me to it.” He rushed to show him the engagement ring without even kneeling down. There went all the plans he had made for the night. Of course Juza would turn the tables, making the night better than Banri could have ever expected, making his eyes burn with the threat of letting some tears of joy leak. “‘Course I wanna marry you, idiot.”

Not waiting for Juza to slip the ring on his finger -or giving Juza his own ring- Banri pulled his boyfriend -should it be fiancé now?- in for a hug, hiding his face in the crook of Juza’s neck to try and blink away the tears that hadn’t fallen yet, basking in the warmth and familiarity of Juza wrapping his arms around him.

It was quiet in Veludo Park, but that was no surprise, seeing as it was well past midnight. And neither of them needed words at the moment. Asking for permission with his eyes, Juza slipped the ring on Banri’s finger, offering his own hand for Banri to do the same before intertwining their fingers and going for a kiss, an unspoken agreement of how they were ready to begin this new phase of their lives together. 

They remained there, embracing each other as if nothing else mattered. Maybe it didn’t.

Juza was the first to break the silence.

“Does me proposin’ first mean I won?”

“Like hell it does,” Banri laughed before giving Juza another kiss. “I’m the one who gets to marry you, that’s definitely a win for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> *throws content into the void*  
> validate me pls


End file.
